Dreamer
by giantsavour
Summary: What is a dreamer? Dreamers are an alien race that are very similar to Time Lords. They have time machines. There was a war that killed of nearly all of them. But when a ship crashes to earth, with one of the survivers in it, trapping it on earth, it takes a brilliant alien and two normal people to set it free again. What adventures await Lilly, Taylor, and their new alien friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know this isn't exactly a typical Dr. Who fanfic. It isn't about any of the Dr. Who characters. In this story, it is about an alien that is very similar to the Doctor. She has a very similar backstory as well, and like the Doctor, she travels in a time machine with companions. However, she is also very different than the doctor and has different adventures. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review about what should happen to the characters next!**

Crashes and Strangers

The computer screens in the UFO headquarters (UFO standing for Undercover Fighting Otherworlders) were flashing. One of the elite officers walked behind the tech sitting behind the computer. "What do we have?"

"I'm not sure. It could be just a false alarm. But it seems to be detecting something alien. Unfortunately, that could be anything from a space ship to space dust.

The officer sighed. "Well, I suppose we should send someone to check it out."

She called two young UFO officers and sent them off. Following the tracker that they were given, the young officers found themselves in an open field. With their advanced scans detecting nothing, they grumbled and climbed back into the van to go back to headquarters. It wasn't until they drove off that an invisible door opened with smoke pouring out of it, and a figure stepped out, coughing but alive.

Two years later…

Lilly knocked on the door, timidly. A young man opened it and smiled at her. "Hi. It's Lilly, right? I'm Taylor, your roommate. Welcome to the college. Come in, let's get you settled in before giving you a tour of the place."

Lilly smiled and allowed him to take one of her bags in the room.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Two years. My parents were profs here for as long as I can remember. It wasn't until last year, when they got offers at a bigger college, did they leave."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"It's alright. I was never very close to them anyways. Besides, I like it here. How about you?"

"My parents died when I was a baby. Ever since then, I've been living with my grandmother. I love her very much and I wish I could have stayed with her, but she is old and can barely take care of herself anymore."

"How'd you happen to pick here? You look like a London girl to me, so you should know about all the other great schools around here. Most people have never even heard of this place it's so small."

"My mother lived here when she was young. Her dad had the family move before she could go to school here, but my grandmother said that she always wanted to send my mum here. Now she gets to send me."

"Well I'm glad you're here. How about I give you a bit of a tour?"

"I'd like that, yeah."

Taylor led Lilly out of the dorms and into the bright sun. He took her around the entire college on foot. She was amazed at how small of a school it was, with only one thousand students.

Finally, he took her towards the houses at the edge of the college. There was a small park right in front of them.

"This is the park. Me and my mates hang out here a lot. It can be quite peaceful is you know when to come."

Lilly looked around. The sun was poking out behind some trees and a slight breeze was in the air. It took her a moment to realize that they were not alone in the park.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Taylor turned, then quickly turned back. "No one. Come on, let's head to my mate's house. He's studying medicine like me."

She ignored him and walked up to a figure sitting by a fire pit. The figure was wearing a black hoody and cargo pants. The person had the complexion of a girl and had long, blonde hair. The girl's back was turned. Lilly noticed some other students walk by. They seemed to be walking as far away from them as possible.

"Um, hello," she said. "My name is Lilly. What's yours?"

"Names. Funny things. They are just titles. They tell nothing about the person we are meeting, yet it is the first thing we care about. Why?" the figure replied. Yes, it was a girl's voice. She had an accent like Lilly, so she assumed that the girl was from London as well.

"I suppose because we must know _how_ to address the person before we can learn about them," Lilly guessed.

The girl turned. She had a young face, maybe a year younger than Lilly. She was grinning. "I like that. A quick answer, and one that makes sense at that. Not many people manage to think on their feet."

Taylor came up behind Lilly and tapped on her shoulder. "We really should be going."

The girl looked at him. "He doesn't like me. That's ok. He is right not to."

Lilly was confused. Who was this girl? She spoke so strangely and she was sitting at a fire pit alone while the students avoided her like the plague. But she seemed kind enough, even if she was a bit odd. Why was Taylor so afraid of her?

"Please, I answered your question. Can you answer mine? Who are you?"

"I believe you asked me for my name. If I were to tell you who I am, that would be a much longer conversation and you wouldn't believe a word of it. No. My name is ZeeZee."

She turned her back away once again, the conversation over. Taylor managed to drag Lilly away, towards the houses.

"You should have told me you were bonkers before I agreed to have you as my roommate," Taylor grumbled.

"Why are you so afraid of her? I saw others walking by, taking the farthest route from her. Why? She seemed nice."

"Nice? You're the first person I've seen her talk to in years. She's weird, Lilly. Two years ago, she just showed up. At first she wandered about and talked to everyone. Strange girl, that one. Kind of silly. But then she took off for a while. It's been two years now, and the only thing that changed was her going from silly stranger to creepy strange. Not even her age seems to have changed. She will disappear for one, maybe two weeks, but then she will show up again. She won't leave."

"Well she talked to me. Maybe she is just lonely."

"She should go be lonely somewhere else. That girl gives me the creeps like nothing else ever has."

Lilly opened her mouth to protest, but Taylor held up his hand.

"I'm going to my mate's house now. Feel free to join. If not, have fun trying to find your way back to the dorms."

With that, he walked off, a steaming Lilly following.

It was two days later before Lilly saw ZeeZee again. This time, she didn't have Taylor around to stop her. "Hey ZeeZee."

Zee Zee didn't bother looking up. "Hello Lilly. Sit."

Lilly set her books down and sat next to her. ZeeZee looked at her. "Tell me, have you seen anything strange lately? I know it's been active the past few days, I know it."

"Um, can't say I have. I'll let you know if I find anything out though, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Well, I'd better be off." ZeeZee stood up for the first time since Lilly had met her. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't short either. Her blonde hair seemed to be tied back today.

"Off? Where are you going?" Lilly remembered Taylor saying something about ZeeZee leaving a lot, but it hadn't occurred to her that maybe she would leave again.

"Something was stolen from me. Actually, two things. Well, one thing but because of that I can't use the other. I'm trying to track it down."

Lilly shook her head. "Ok?"

ZeeZee smirked and started to walk away.

"Wait. When I first met you, well, you spoke almost poetically. Now you seem to be speaking more casual. Why?"

That made ZeeZee laugh. "I like you. You're curious. Maybe a little _too_ curious, but all the same. No, I spoke like that because one, I was testing you. Two, because you had your friend around."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"All those college kids get the creeps from me. Understandably so. In fact, I'm surprised you don't feel the same way. But it is so fun to mess with them. I talked like that because it gives them the creeps." ZeeZee had a mischievous grin.

"Oh." Lilly found a smile spreading on her own face. "Brilliant."

"I know, right? Anyways, I guess I'll see you around. Maybe. Possibly never again. But only if I'm lucky. So, bye!"

She ran off with surprising speed, leaving Lilly to stand there, more confused than before. "ZeeZee. Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Visitor

Lilly flopped down on the couch. Her books thumped to the floor. Taylor came up behind her. "Rough day?"

She moaned loudly. "Ok, if I ever get through archeology, I promise I will do something with my life. Just let me get through this."

Taylor had the nerve to laugh. "At least there isn't a life in your hands. I can't make any mistakes or else people could die."

"I'm not for the pity right now. Really, I'm not. This is impossible!"

"Tough. Well you can sit here and die on the couch if you want. I'm going to make some dinner. Shall I make some for you, or would you rather meld into the furniture."

"I would choose the second option but I think no matter how hard I try, the couch will not accept me."

Groaning loudly, she got up and followed Taylor to the kitchen. He had just turned on the stove when someone knocked on their door. "Who do you suppose that is? Everyone is eating dinner about now," Taylor said.

Lilly walked over to the door and opened it. Much to her surprise, a familiar face was waiting there. A face she thought she would never see at her house. "ZeeZee?"

The girl was a mess. Her hair was in knots and there was a twig hanging in it. She was still wearing the same cargo pants and hoody that she had been wearing three weeks ago, but her pants were torn. Her face was caked in mud. If Lilly didn't know better, it would have looked like she had been through a war.

"Hello Lilly. May I use your couch?" she asked. She walked in, not waiting for an answer. Lilly stared at the empty space in confusing before closing the door. 'Taylor is going to love this,' she thought.

"Who is it?" Taylor called. He came out of the kitchen and dropped the pan he was holding. "Wait, you invited creepy girl over?"

"She's not creepy girl, her name is ZeeZee. And no, she just kind of, showed up. After being gone for three weeks, I might add."

"Busy life. Lots to do. Don't worry about it, though. I won't be staying long. I just need to borrow your couch and then I'll be off." ZeeZee looked around. "Nice place. A bit small, but then again, I am probably just being picky."

"Hold on. You're not using our couch covered in muck. The bathroom's over there," Lilly said, pointing. "Go wash up."

Taylor gagged. "Hold on."

"Honestly, you would be a great mother. Nagging over a bit of mud." She glanced down. "Alright, a lot of mud." Holding her hands up in surrender, she went to the bathroom.

"What are you thinking? Have you gone mad? Inviting a strange, homeless girl in, letting her use the bathroom and then going to let her on the couch?" Taylor looked at Lilly like she had grown a second head.

"I can't just say no to her. Just look at her! She looks like she has been sleeping on the ground, which for all we know, she probably has been. If she wants to wash up and get some sleep on a couch instead of the dirt, I say we help her."

Before Taylor could argue that she has been sleeping on the ground for two years and should be used to it, ZeeZee stepped out of the washroom. She still had torn clothes but her hair was less of a mess and had no twigs or leaves in it. The mud on her face was gone.

"Haven't properly cleaned myself in a long time. Thank you, Lilly. Now, I just need to use your couch and I will be off." To Taylor she assured, "It will only take a tick."

She jumped onto the couch and closed her eyes.

Taylor quietly walked up to her. "No way. I think she's asleep!"

"What?" Lilly stood beside him. Sure enough, it looked like ZeeZee had fallen asleep. Her breathing was heavy and she looked peaceful for the first time since Lilly had met her. Asleep, it was clear to Lilly that she was a bit younger than herself and Taylor, probably eighteen or nineteen. Lilly was close to her twentieth birthday and Taylor already had his. But ZeeZee looked like she was still a teenager.

"What should we do?" Taylor asked.

"Make dinner. We shouldn't disturb her while she's sleeping and I'm hungry."

ZeeZee's mind was racing. _Where is it? Come on, it's been active. There must be _someone _who has seen something._

Nothing. There were very few minds available for her to access.

_Of course! It's dinnertime! No one is sleeping yet. Ugh, stupid, stupid, STUPID._

Her eyes snapped open. She sat up and let her eyes search for Lilly and Taylor. She was quite fond of them, even if Taylor was scared of. Ok, she was fond of Lilly. Taylor was just amusing.

Lilly came out of the kitchen. "You're awake already?"

ZeeZee shrugged. "I misjudged the time. Honestly, two years here and I still make common mistakes. I should really do better than this."

Taylor's head popped out of the kitchen. "Does that mean you're leaving now?"

"Taylor! Don't be so rude!" Lilly snapped.

"I'm afraid not. I will leave tonight, I promise. But unfortunately, people sleep later in the night. I have to wait."

"You have to wait for more people to fall asleep? Oooookay." Taylor went back to cooking. Lilly laughed.

"Well, you can stay here for a while longer, I suppose. Taylor is just scared." She raised her voice. "Scared of a little girl, I might add!"

"I'm not scared. I just think it's not a good idea to have strangers in the house."

ZeeZee smirked. "I'm really not a little girl, Lilly. I'm older than you think."

"Really. And how old might that be?"

"Oh, only five hundred."

Lilly laughed, and ZeeZee laughed along with her. "Really though, how old are you?" Lilly asked.

"Soup's ready!" Taylor called. He brought out three bowls, and handed two of them to the girls. "I hope you like soup, ZeeZee."

"I don't eat much, but I'm sure I will enjoy it," ZeeZee said.

The three of them ate in silence. A few times, Lilly tried to start a conversation, but Taylor was too busy eyeing ZeeZee suspiciously and ZeeZee didn't seem in the mood for sharing. So Lilly gave up and went back to her soup.

After dinner, Lilly announced, "I have loads of homework to do, Sorry, ZeeZee, I need to go finish it."

"That's alright. I remember being in school. Homework was always the worst."

Lilly looked at her strangely, then shrugged and went into her room. Taylor squirmed a bit, finding it awkward to be in the same room as the creepy girl he always tried to hard to avoid. "Mind if I turn on the tele?"

ZeeZee waved her hand. "Go ahead. I'm going to sleep again. I'll just wait until the right person falls asleep. I'll find them, I'm sure."

"Um, right. Have fun with that."

ZeeZee waited for hours. She allowed her mind to explore around London for a while, searching for someone to fall asleep and tell her what she needed to know. Then finally, she found the mind she was looking for. She dove into the dream and searched for her answer.

There were so many minds in London. _How am I possibly going to find it in one night?_ Her mind wandered towards the area of London she suspected the thieves were hiding. Sure enough, she found one little girl who had overheard her parents talking about something they had seen at work.

When she found it, she jerked awake. "Yes!" she cheered. Not caring that she just woke up both Lilly and Taylor, she bounced up. A tired Lilly and a grumpy Taylor came into the living room.

"Do you know what time it is, kid? It's four in the morning. Why are you choose now to see how loud you can yell?" Taylor grouched.

"Sorry, no time to talk. Say, do one of you happen to have a car?' ZeeZee asked.

"Oh, no. A couch is one thing. I am _not _letting you drive my car. No chance kid. See Lilly? She is just a thief. She's trying to steal from us."

"Please, this could be a matter of life and death! I'm not quite sure yet. But no, Taylor, I am not a thief; a group of thieves is in fact what I am looking for. Whatever they are using fir, I doubt it is good."

"What did they take?" Lilly asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I get it back before they use any more of it"

"When exactly did they steal from you?" Taylor still had a scowl on his face over being woken up at four in the morning.

"When I first got here. Two years ago."

"Two years? And you only just found them now?" he asked.

"They stole from me and left no trace. I couldn't track them down. I tried, but there was no trail for me to follow. Then, about a month ago, I detected that they were steaking more from me. Now there is a trail to follow, so that's what I'm doing."

"Hold on. You said 'when I first got here.' Are you not from London?" Lilly asked.

"No, I'm not."

"You sound like you are."

"I was trying to blend in, so I changed my voice to sound like I was from here."

"So, where are you from?"

"What does it matter? I'm not letting you use my car, so find someone else to steal from, kid," Taylor snapped.

ZeeZee faced him. "I'm not a kid, Taylor. My name is ZeeZee, and I'm not nineteen either, though I look it. I'm much older than that. Older than you. And if you don't help me, the whole planet could be at risk. Is that what you want?"

"Ignore him. I can drive you in my car. But first tell me. Where are you from?" Lilly said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright. I'm from a place called Remdre."

"Where's that, huh? From outer space?" Taylor laughed.

"Don't be ridicules, Taylor. Could we leave now?" ZeeZee asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Come on. Feel free to join us, Taylor."

The two girls walked out, a grumbling Taylor on their heels. Lilly led them outside to her car, and hopped in the driver's seat. ZeeZee sat beside her, and after a lot of complaining, Taylor got into the backseat.

Lilly followed ZeeZee's instructions on where to go. She drove for about two hours, mostly because ZeeZee continuously fell asleep before giving instructions on where to go next. At last the drove up to a tall building. ZeeZee leapt out. "Come on! They are in here, I'm sure of it."

Taylor and Lilly stepped out as well. They stared at the building in front of them. "Wait, are you blaming people for stealing from you, or this whole building?" Taylor asked. Lilly came up beside him.

"It looks like some sort of business."

"I knew it. She's mad. Some sort of conspiracy theorist, I bet."

They turned around to face ZeeZee. Much to their surprise, she had changed clothes. In fact, she even looked like she was a few inches taller. Now instead of wearing some dirty hoody, she looked as if she would belong in that building.

"Um, did you seriously just change?" Taylor asked.

Lilly had a different question. "Where on earth did you keep all those clothes? And the make-up. Is your hair even done? But…how?"

"The more important question is, where are those thieves hiding?" ZeeZee wondered. Lilly and Taylor had very different ideas than her on what was the more important question, but they had no choice but to follow her when she strode into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Thieves in High Places

ZeeZee laughed quietly as she walked into the building. The reaction on their faces was hilarious. Understandable, but funny all the same. She wasn't use to having people get confused over the small things she thought normal, but then again, she had been on her own for a long time.

The building's interior was very posh. Lilly and Taylor stuck out like a planet in a meteor field. Everyone was wearing suits or other expensive clothes. Lilly was still in her nighty. Taylor, who had thankfully thrown a shirt on before they left, had hair that was sticking straight up.

"Hey, ZeeZee? I hate to break it to you, but none of these people look like they are thieves. They don't exactly dress like they're scraping for money now do they?" Lilly noticed.

"Oh whoever is in charge doesn't care about this stuff. None of the money they have now is of any value to them. No, what they stole is much more valuable."

She walked up to the front desk. "Hi. I'm Cloe Summers from health and safety." She pointed at a card pinned to her chest. "I'm here to speak to whoever is in charge here. Sorry, I wasn't told who that was."

"That would be Mr. and Mrs. Clear, they run the whole operation. Please, follow me."

Taylor leaned over to whisper in ZeeZee's ear. "What operation are they running, exactly?"

She shrugged. "No clue."

They three of them followed the lady to the elevator. She waved them in and went back to her desk. The elevator doors closed and started to go up.

Frowning, Lilly said, "That's strange. I didn't notice that health and safety card before. Where did you get one of those anyways?"

"Never mind that. Who are the Clears? I wonder where they're from."

"Maybe America," Taylor suggested.

The elevator dinged. They stepped out of it, and into a giant, posh office. There was a large desk on one of the walls and two couches around a coffee table in the middle. Behind the couch facing the elevator, there was a large window overlooking the city. A couple, probably in their mid-thirties were waiting for them.

"Good morning, Miss Summers. Chelsey tells me that you are from health and safety. How may we be of assistance?" Mr. Clear greeted.

"Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Clear asked.

ZeeZee sat down on the couch opposite of the Clears. "That would be lovely, but I'm afraid I don't have the time. Oh, these are my interns, Taylor and Lilly."

Both nodded politely at the Clears and sat down on either side of ZeeZee.

"Now to business. I'm actually here because I have some evidence that your company has been stealing from someone."

They looked at each other. "Really? And may I ask what was stolen?" Mr. Clear asked.

ZeeZee looked at them with hard eyes. "Fuel. Precious fuel. I believe it was first stolen about two years ago, but now that more has been made, you have started stealing it again."

Now there were no smiles. Lilly and Taylor looked confused. ZeeZee was expressionless but now the couple looked angry. Mrs. Clear stood up. "You dare enter our home and accuse us of such things? Why on earth would we need fuel?"

It was ZeeZee's turn to stand up. "I didn't say anything about Earth. It's useless to you here. But I don't think you're planning to stay here much longer are you?"

Mr. Clear grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back onto the couch. "So. You're the owner huh? Tell me, where exactly are you from.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Hold up," Taylor said, hands raised. "You were so worried because they stole a little fuel from you?"

"Are those two humans? Why's you bring _them _up here? This is our business, not theirs," snarled.

"Forget about them. You're Clearfriens aren't you? Typical. Stealing things you can't handle from species far more advanced than you could ever dream to be."

"We get more advanced every time we steal something new. I don't know who you are, but I can assure you, with the amount we learn from other species' goods is remarkable. We are not to be reckoned with, especially seeing as how there is only three of you, two being human, and there are many of us," Mr. Clear threatened.

Lilly jumped up. "Woah, back up a second. _Humans? _What is that supposed to mean?"

"I knew it. They're all crazy. I reckon they think they're bloody aliens. All three of them," Taylor announced.

ZeeZee's eyes hadn't let the couple in front of her. "If you don't give back what you took, _all _of it, then I'll have to take it back by force. And that is not something you want me to have to do. Give it back and leave in peace. This is a one-time offer."

Mr. Clear stood up and walked around the table. He bent over so he was eye to eye with ZeeZee. "I'd like to see you try it."

They stood there, glaring at each other for several moments. Then ZeeZee grabbed the hands of both Lilly and Taylor and stormed out of the office and into the elevator.

"What just happened in there?" Lilly asked once the elevator had closed.

"Those two just declared war on someone that they can't handle. I gave them a chance, I honestly did. But they refused, and now I have to use force to get it back."

"So what are they supposed to be? Aliens? You called them Clearfiens or something. What is that?" Taylor said in a mocking tone.

ZeeZee just looked at him. When the elevator reached the lobby, she raced out. Lilly and Taylor followed her until they were out the door, then Lilly grabbed her arm.

"Aliens. Really?" Lilly asked.

"They don't look like little green men to me," Taylor said.

"You watch too much tele," ZeeZee scoffed. "Not all aliens are green. They aren't. I'm not."

Taylor snorted. "You're an alien. I thought there was something off with you. What, are you from Mars?"

"Don't be stupid. There hasn't been life on Mars for over three thousand years. Although when there were Martians, they could throw one _fantastic _party."

"If you're an alien, what are you called?" Lilly asked, crossing her arms. Even she was skeptic or the new twist she had been presented with.

"I'm called a hoodlum. Apparently you have a word like that on earth too."

"A hoodlum? That's what you're going with?" Taylor laughed.

"You don't believe me."

"Sorry, ZeeZee, but aliens? No, I have a hard time believing that," Lilly said.

ZeeZee just smirked and pulled off the elastic she had to hold her hair in a bun. The second it came off of her hair, the elastic turned into a hood. A black hood that was connected to a familiar hoody. Her skirt changed back into the torn cargo pants ZeeZee had been previously wearing.

Both the student's mouths dropped. ZeeZee let her hood drop and crossed her arms, just waiting for one of them to say something.

"No way," Taylor breathed. "Did your clothes just…"

"Amazing, right?"

"But how?" Lilly cried, flinging her hands in the air. "You were wearing business clothes! Your hair was pinned back, you looked taller? That's not possible!"

"How about we move past the 'that is impossible' stage because clearing it is. It is very possible, just not for humans."

A grin began to spread on Lilly's face. "What are you laughing about?" Taylor snapped.

"She says she's called a hoodlum," Lilly grinned.

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Yes. Excellent pun. We happen to be talking to some girl that claims she is an alien and just made her clothes magically change, but let's talk about puns!"

ZeeZee frowned. "Are you two done yet? I really need to get that fuel back. They are going to use it to leave and probably sell the remainders. And there are some species that they could sell it to that would have the technology to use it for horrible things."

"What are you planning on doing?" Lilly asked.

"I'll think of something. But first, I need to check some things on my ship."

"You have a space ship," Taylor said.

"What do you think the fuel was for? Come on. You've shown me hospitality in your home. Let me return the favour and welcome you to mine."

* * *

Alien Names

Clearfiens (Cleer-fee-ens)


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream Catcher

A smile spread across ZeeZee's face as she entered a large field. The pair behind her looked around. A circle of trees surrounded them, but there was nothing but grass and trees and sky to see.

"I thought you were taking us to your ship," Lilly said.

"I did. Of course, I could have popped in my ship at any time, but I figured you two would find my way of entering a little strange."

"…meaning?"

ZeeZee lifted the bottom of her hoody up a touch. Hanging from her waist, was a dagger. The blade itself was silver, but it looked awfully dull. The handle was black. Taylor grabbed Lilly and pulled her back.

"Have you taken us here to kill us? I reckon no one is around to hear us scream," he said.

"You're probably right. I doubt anyone would hear you scream if I were to try and kill you. But no, that is not what I use this for. In fact, it's not meant to be used on any living organism. This is my way of getting into my ship."

She pulled the dagger from her waist and slashed at the air. The air where the blade cut seemed to open into some sort of portal. It widened within a millisecond until it was big enough for someone of about ZeeZee's size to step through.

A squeaky noise came from Taylor's mouth. Lilly stared in awe. "But that's… how did…" ZeeZee smirked at their reaction. "What is that?" Lilly finally got out.

"A space-jumper, for lack of a better word. It causes a shift in space and time allowing me to jump from the reality here to a different realm and back within second again using the vortex laws of…" she paused when she saw the confused looks on her companion's faces.

"Um, it's not a teleport. I guess you could call it a portal. Basically it cuts through space so I can jump through it and land wherever this dagger is programed to take me to."

"That's not possible!" Taylor shouted. "None of this is possible! There is no ship or teleports or portal, and you are not an alien!"

"Okay, you clearly are just going to waste my time so you can go back to wherever you came from. I don't I time for you. Lilly, if you want to see the inside, how about we take the front door?"

She snapped her fingers. At first, nothing happened. Then, the air in front of the trio began to shimmer. The air in started to become solid. In a few seconds, a large space craft that wasn't there before, floating a bit above the ground. It was silver, and as long as the field itself. It was taller than the trees. A hatch opened before them.

"Woah," Lilly said. What was there to say, really?

"This way," ZeeZee called, as she dashed up the door. Lilly shrugged and followed. Taylor looked far more reluctant, but curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself right behind Lilly.

"Where is it? Oh come on, computer!" ZeeZee was yelling. The ship's inside was mechanical looking. As soon as they entered, a corridor led them up to the top of the ship where the alien was rushing around. A large computer, monitoring the front of the ship, was in the place of where a window would be. A seat where the pilot would sit was in front of it. Under the computer was all sorts of complicated looking controls. There were all sorts of strange looking things hanging from the ceiling.

"Computer, have there been any Clearfien activity in the surrounding area? Any ships showing up on the scanners?" ZeeZee asked. A smaller computer popped up in front of the pilot seat. ZeeZee looked closer.

"Huh. Underground. No wonder I didn't realize it before, who would hide a _space _ship under the ground?" Then she shrugged. "Well, I guess if you didn't want to be noticed because that seems to work."

"You have a space ship," Taylor noticed. That earned him an eye roll from ZeeZee.

"Feel free to leave if you are going to continue to waste my time, Taylor. Honestly, I know you are an open-minded person and I know that you are just trying to seem all manly, but this whole denial thing does not seem to be impressing Miss Lilly now does it?"

"Wait, what?" he asked, looking suddenly panicked. He glanced at Lilly. "I don't – I mean, I wasn't…"

"Spare us. Now, where are they keeping my fuel?"

Forgetting about the two people behind her, ZeeZee got to work, flipping switches and making remarks to the computer.

Lilly took Taylor's hand. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I just…there is an alien, right in front of us. And we are on a space ship. An _invisible _space ship. It's just…hard to take in."

"I know what you mean. A few weeks ago, she was the creepy girl everyone told me to stay away from. Now she's the residing alien that is having a spat with some other aliens about stolen fuel. Do you think we are just mad?"

"No. I think everything around us is mad and we just didn't notice. I think we are the only ones in this that _aren't _mad."

"I'm not mad," ZeeZee piped up. "Well, I suppose if you mean mad as in angry, then yes, I am very mad and those stupid Clearfiens better watch out because they don't know who they stole from, and I guarantee, once they do, they will be very afraid. But if you mean mad as in bonkers, no. More like a genius, although those two words seem to be commonly mixed up."

"You seem modest too," Taylor noted, his voice practically dripping in sarcasm. Lilly snorted and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Who has time for modesty?" ZeeZee asked. "I'm just being honest. It's not exactly like I had a choice on whether I was born clever or not. It just happened. Sue me." She felt proud of her Earth vocabulary. She had picked up a couple of phrases from people passing by, but still, humans were so strange. They had a million different phrases with the same meaning, yet those same words had a tenancy to mean a bunch of other things as well. It was confusing.

She jumped up. "Alright. I need to go back and have another chat with the Clearfiens. If they want to mess with me, they better know exactly what I am."

The teens looked at each other. Taylor shrugged and they followed ZeeZee back to the car. Before she opened the car door, ZeeZee snapped her fingers and the ship became invisible once more. Satisfied, ZeeZee jumped into the driver's seat.

"Hold on. Don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you even drive? I mean, you _are_ from a different planet. Do you know how to follow the rules of the road and everything?" Taylor asked.

ZeeZee looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I know them. It isn't exactly force of reality science. Not that I follow them, no that takes far too long. Luckily, they are so easy to drive, I don't even have to worry about it. Now, get in.

Neither Taylor nor Lilly looked excited to hear this news, but when ZeeZee started up the engine, they had no choice but to get in.

"What do you call her? Your ship, I mean," Lilly asked, leaning forward from the back seat.

"I call her The Dream Catcher," ZeeZee replied. Then, before anyone could say anything else to distract her, the alien stepped on the gas pedal.


	5. Chapter 5

A Truth From a Lie

With ZeeZee behind the wheel, it took barely ten minutes to get back to the tower. Luckily ZeeZee decided to follow the parking rule and didn't just leave the car in the middle of the street. Instead, she parked along the road. Once she had stepped out, she took a few seconds to glare at the parking meter, then walked towards the front doors without paying.

Taylor called after her, "You have to pay to park my car here!"

"Taken care of. Now either stay here or hurry up. I don't have all day," she said breezily. Her stride didn't slow down as Taylor and Lilly raced to catch up with her.

Before she opened the door, ZeeZee pulled her hood up. Instantly, she was back in the clothes she had been in earlier. She strode inside. "Health and safety. I need to speak to the managers," she said to the woman at the front desk.

"I'm afraid Mr. and Mrs. Clear has specifically said not to allow anyone from health and safety in right now. They are very busy people. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow?" the woman explained.

"All right. I'll be sure to do that. But first I need to use the loo. Is it by the elevators?" ZeeZee asked.

The woman nodded, and ZeeZee made her way towards the elevators with her companions behind her.

"That's it? I thought you would have put up more of a fight," Lilly noted.

Taylor nudged her. "Don't encourage the alien to get into fights. She's already broken almost every driving law that's been invented."

ZeeZee shrugged. "I don't _need _to put up a fight. I'm going to go pay the Clearfiens a visit whether they like it or not."

"And how do you plan on doing that? You need a key to access the elevator. Which, unless your magic hoody happens to conjure it up, we seem to be lacking that," Taylor remarked.

"I don't need a key either. Don't flatter yourself, your human technology really isn't anything to marvel at. It's so easy to break into. Easier while asleep, but I can do it awake which just proves how weak it is."

"Wait, what?" Lilly asked.

ZeeZee decided to start ignoring them and opened the elevator when the lady wasn't looking. She stared at the place where the key should be. Then, without touching anything, the elevator started to go up.

"What's happening?" Lilly cried.

"Calm down. Haven't you ever ridden an elevator before? It's not that scary."

"It is when it moves on its own!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not moving on its own, it's moving because of me. Now hush down a bit. We're in a tight space here. No need to yell," ZeeZee grumbled.

"What do you mean you're moving it? How? You aren't touching anything!" Taylor shouted.

"Simple mind trick. Child's play," she replied.

The elevator stopped and opened. The Clearfiens looked shocked when they saw the trio standing in the elevator door.

"How did you get up here? We ordered our secretary not to allow anyone up here!" Mr. Clear roared.

"Yeah, we've been wondering the same thing," Lilly muttered.

"You used human technology to try and keep me out. That was a mistake. Your third mistake in fact."

"Oh really. And what would be our first two," Mrs. Clear sneered.

"The second one was not giving me back my fuel when I asked. However, the biggest mistake you made happens to be your first; stealing from me in the first place. You have no idea what you're up against. Believe me, if you did, you would have thought twice before getting involved with me."

"Would we? Run away from you? Why would we do that? You don't appear to be armed, your only backup is a couple of teenage humans and your ship is useless without fuel. In fact, you don't appear to be very old yourself." Mr. Clear took a step closer.

ZeeZee threw back her hood. Instantly, she changed back into her regular self. "Looks can be deceiving. I may look young, but I am probably far older than you two, and I am in fact young for my kind. I belong to an ancient race, one that has lost much, but could still wipe every Clearfien out of the universe if we so desired."

"What is your race then? Where are you from?" Mr. Clear asked.

She stood up taller and glared at the couple. "I'm from a lost planet. An ancient planet. Remdre."

Lilly and Taylor waited for the aliens to laugh. They waited to get thrown out. After all, a simple name surely wouldn't have much effect.

They were wrong. Both of the Clearfiens gasped and took a step back. Then another. "Dreamer!" Mrs. Clear gasped. "It cannot be! That is impossible!"

"Oh it's very possible. And as you saw with the elevator, I am plenty capable of opening my mind. So I have only one suggestion. Give. Me. Back. My. Fuel."

* * *

A few hours later, the three teens were sitting at the college park. After ZeeZee had demanded her fuel back for the second time, it had taken less than five minutes before the Clearfiens had called it up to their office, and returned it. ZeeZee made them promise to leave Earth and go home, then suggested that they do the same as well.

"Did you see their faces?" ZeeZee laughed. The teens laughed with her.

"Tell me this," Lilly said once they had all gotten their laughter under control. "I get the fact that you are some old, alien race. Clearly a dangerous one, so I do hope you aren't going to try and take over the world or something. But when you told them where you were from, Mr. Clear said "Dreamer". Why?"

ZeeZee was silent for a few moments. Then she said, "Because that is my race. I lied about that to you two. I'm not called a hoodlim, I'm called a Dreamer."

"Why did you lie?" Taylor asked.

"There was a war. Basically, a long time ago, some of my people went bad. They left us, and over time, they mutated into a race called Nightmares. That's where you lot get your words 'dream' and 'nightmare'. Both of our kinds had been battling for millennia. But about five hundred years ago, we had our last war. Nearly all of us were wiped out, and both of our planets were gone. Only a handful of both sides remain. I ran away when the fighting was over. I ran from my people. I don't call myself a Dreamer, because I'm too afraid of what will happen if I ever see my people again. So I run, and I hide, and I pretend. It's the only way I can cope." She looked like she was trying really hard not to cry.

No one said anything for a long time. Then Lilly nudged her. "So, I guess you weren't lying when you said that you were about five hundred."

"No, I wasn't. I'm five hundred and four to be exact."

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said looks could be deceiving." More laughter.

"What will you do now?" Taylor asked. "You have your ship back. Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure. This thing gives me all of time and space. I could go anywhere, anytime. Well, almost anywhere."

"All on your own?" Lilly looked at her sadly.

"There isn't anyone else. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, I suppose… that is, if you wanted to…"

"Are you suggesting we come with you?" Taylor asked.

"Only if you wanted to. My life is dangerous. I wouldn't want to put anyone at risk. But, if you really wanted to, you could come. See the stars, the universe."

The teens looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Lilly turned back to ZeeZee. "Brilliant."

"Hold on. You are totally willing to run away with some stranger? One that claims to be an alien?" Taylor sputtered.

"What, do you somehow think that she's _not _an alien?"

"No, but that's not the point!"

"Taylor," Lilly said, sliding closer to him. "Haven't you ever looked up at the night sky and wondered, 'What's it like out there?' Would you rather go to college every day for ten or so, or travel across space. ZeeZee is offering us all of time and space. How can we turn that down?"

He sat there, thinking for a few moments. Lilly and ZeeZee watched him, expectantly. Finally, he said," You're crazy. The pair of you, absolutely bonkers. But, I suppose, if I turned down the chance to see the stars up close, I would be even crazier."

"Yes!' Lilly cheered. She hugged Taylor, who was looking pretty pleased with that. ZeeZee was trying to look casual, but she couldn't hide the grin creeping across her face.

"You'll be able to get us back for tomorrow, yeah?" Taylor asked.

"Of course. I've got a time machine. But if your friends start asking you why you're looking so old, don't blame me," she shrugged.

"Now come on! I've got a Dream Catcher that hasn't been able to fly in two years, and boy do I miss driving her! Let's get this party started, shall we?"

She walked towards the field, with Lilly and Taylor, hand in hand, following.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading the first episode! Sorry this took so long, I just got a new computer. The old one stopped working. And I'm sorry about the last chapter, I really don't know what happened, but now it's fixed so all's well ****J****. Anyways, leave a review telling me where or when you want them to go. I have a few ideas, but the input really would help. Enjoy episode two!**


End file.
